Cake Catastrophe
Cake Catastrophe 'is a story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''James is in a cake competition, and leaves his 1985 Chicago Bears NFL Championships ring in the care of the rest of Team Doki, but disaster strikes after the ring disappears. Story One day, James was in the clubhouse kitchenette when Fico came inside. "Hey, James," said Fico, "what're you up to?" "Hey, Fico," said James, "I'm making a cake for a cake competition I'm taking part in at the park this afternoon. Whoever makes the best cake wins $100,000." "Cool," said Fico, "can I help?" "Sure," said James, "in fact, I'll get the others in as well." With that, James called the rest of Team Doki into the clubhouse and told them his plan. "Sounds like fun," said Mundi. "So," asked Gabi, "what do we do first?" "Well," said James, "first, we need to get the recipe for the cake I'm making." "Cool," said Oto, "how do we do that?" "We'll consult the Book Of Cook," said James. James got a big cookbook off the shelf and blew the dust off, which caused everyone to cough. "Where'd you get that book," asked Mundi, "the eighteenth century?" "Not really," said James, "I just haven't used it as much." "Oh," said Mundi. James then opened the book and turned to the cake he was going to be making for the contest, a Triple Layer Fudge Cake. "That looks yummy," said Fico. "And now," said James, "we wash our hands." With that, they washed their hands, and James took off his Chicago Bears 1985 NFL Championships ring and set it on the counter. "Where'd you get the cool ring," asked Fico. "I've had it for a long time," said James, "I don't know where, exactly." "Oh," said Fico. "Hey, Doki," said James, "maybe you can hold onto it for me." "Sure," said Doki. Soon, everyone's hands were washed. "Now what do we do," asked Anabella. "Now," said James, "I'll preheat the oven to 350°F." With that, James preheated the oven. "And while we wait for it to warm up," said James, "we'll gather up all the ingredients for the batter." "I'll get them," said Anabella, "just tell us what we need." James listed the ingredients while Anabella got them out of the pantry. In no time, they were ready. "Alright," said James, "let's get to work!" Soon, the batter was ready. James looked at his watch. "Well," said James, "I'd better be going. I'm getting my hair done today. If the cake's not done by the time I get back, I called Yogi to pick you up." "Okay," said Fico," see ya!" James took off his chef hat and apron, got in his 1971 Volkswagen Squareback, and drove away. Just as he left, a fly came into the clubhouse. "Shoo, fly," said Mundi, "don't bother us!" "I'll get it," said Fico as he grabbed a fly swatter. Fico chased the fly with the swatter until it landed on Doki, who was examining the ring. "Okay," said Fico, "hold still, now." Fico raised the swatter and quickly brought it down. However, the fly escaped its doom and Fico ended up hitting Doki, who was caught off guard and dropped the ring into the cake batter. "'''Dude," said Doki, "what the heck?!" "Oh, sorry, Doki," said Fico. "It's okay," said Doki. Oto then poured the batter into three layer cake pans and set them in the oven. "Now, while we wait for the cake to bake," said Oto, "let's put everything away." With that, they put all the ingredients away in the pantry. However, it was then that Doki noticed something was terribly wrong. "Hey," said Doki, "where'd James' ring go?" "I dunno," said Fico, "didn't he put it on the counter?" "He did," said Mundi, "but then he gave it to Doki for him to look at." Doki then realized something. "Wait," said Doki, "I dropped it after Fico hit me with the fly swatter." "Then it must be on the floor somewhere," said Oto, "let's look for it!" With that being said, the friends looked all over for James' ring, but they couldn't find it anywhere. "Darn," said Doki, "we can't find it anywhere!" The kids quickly grew upset. "It's no use," said Gabi, "James' ring is probably lost forever." Just then, they heard the timer go off. "Cake's done," said Oto. Oto got the cake out of the oven and iced it. "There," said Oto, "now it's all set for the contest!" Just then, Doki realized something. "The cake," said Doki, "James' ring must be in the cake!" The others gasped. "We need to cut it and check," said Doki. "There isn't time," said Oto, "here comes Yogi!" With that, they loaded the cake into Yogi's Volkswagen T-2 van and drove off to the park. Doki sighed. "Let's face it," said Doki, "James'll never see his ring again." "Hey," said Yogi, "why the long faces?" "We lost James Chicago Bears 1985 NFL Championships ring," said Doki, "and we can't find it anywhere!" "Oh, my," said Yogi. "Yeah," said Anabella, "and if we can't find it, he'll be upset!" "Cheer up, kiddos," said Yogi, "I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere!" Soon, they arrived at the contest and got their cake ready for the judging, including cutting some of the cake for the judges to try. Three men who were the judges soon approached. One of them was wearing a green-striped rugby-style shirt, khakis, and dark brown shoes and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The second was wearing a yellow square shirt also with khakis and dark brown shows that also had brown hair and eyes. The third had blond hair and black eyes and was wearing a white long-sleeved polo with a blue color and stripe, blue jeans, and brown boots. "Hey," said Oto, "It's James' friends Steve, Joe, and Fred!" "Hey, kids," said Joe, "that looks delicious!" "Try it," said Oto. Steve, Joe, and Fred each took a piece and bit into it. Steve and Fred got the normal result, but Joe felt his teeth hit something hard in his piece. "Hey," said Joe, "something's weird about my piece." Joe spat what he was eating into a napkin and found James' ring embedded in cake. "Well, well, well" said Joe, "what have we here?" Doki's eyes widened. "I knew it," said Doki, "It was '''in the cake!" Fico then felt very guilty. "This is all my fault," said Fico sadly. "No, it wasn't," said Gabi, "it was an accident!" "But I probably wrecked James' chances of winning," said Fico. Just then, James arrived. "Sorry, guys," said James, "My appointment took longer than I anticipated." Just then, James noticed his cake-covered ring. "Okay," said James, "how'd my ring get in the cake?" Fico then started crying and threw himself at James' feet. "I'm sorry, James," Fico cried, "I hit Doki with a fly swatter trying to get a fly and made him drop it into the cake!" "Hey, hey, hey," said James, "calm down, Fico. It's okay!" "You're not mad," asked Fico. "Not at all," said James, "I'm just glad you told me the truth. However, I '''am '''a little upset that the cake is ruined. Probably won't win now." "Not if I have anything to say about it," said Steve. Steve then handed James a blue ribbon and a check for $100,000. "Congratulations," said Steve. "We saw Fico getting upset, so we decided to give you the blue ribbon out of sympathy," said Fred. "Thanks," said James. James then turned to the rest of Team Doki. "And thanks to you guys as well," said James, "I probably wouldn't have won without your help." "Anything for a friend," said Doki. "And to celebrate," said James, "How about dinner at Pizza Planet?" "Pizza Planet," said Doki, "oh, cool!" "I can't wait to play Black Hole," said Fico. They got into James' car and left, taking the cake with them. '''The End Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird1internationalRescue